It's Complicated
by jazziejam
Summary: Nyo Germany x Italy. Germany falls in love with the flirtatious Italy and she has had enough of his flirting. Follow the innocent true love of a tsundre and a coward.
1. Chapter 1

Germany woke up, the sun light in her eyes. She groaned and played with her blonde hair. Then she turned to the side and felt her boobs hit something. She gasped as she saw a sleeping italian with reddish brown hair in his underwear.

"Damn it Italy," she muttered as she was blushing since she was in a tanktop and a pair of panties without a bra, "Get some clothes on."

She got dressed in her uniform and sighed then went down stairs. A Japanesse man was eating rice with salted salmon and drinking tea.

"Ohio Doitsan." Japan said.

"Good Morning Japan." Germany replied then she noticed the salted salmon and took it away, "You are on a strict diet Japan! No salted salmon for you!"

Japan looked sad and continued eating his rice then a yawn came from the stairs.

"Good morning Germany." Italy said.

Germany looked up and blushed. Did Italy always have to look better than her? He was so clean he was practically shining and he was wearing a green button up shirt that was down a few buttons with a black suit and a snazzy belt.

"Ve-" Italy said, "Why are you in your uniform Germany?"

"We have to train today Italy." Germany said, "Like every other day."

"Eh? But the war's over."

"That maybe but we need to stay in shape."

Italy made his sad moe face, as Germany liked to call it. Fortunately she had a resistance to it.

"Fine, we can hold off training until after lunch."

"Yay! Thank you Germany!"

Okay, correction: Most of the time she had a resistance to it. Italy hugged her.

"Since we're going out." he said, "You should wear something casual. It would look good on you. -Ve"

Germany blushed

"Danke."

Then she went up to her room and put on a grey sweater and Jeans. She sighed. Unrequited love was hard. She loved Italy but he would go out and hit on girls today.

Germany was proven right. It happened when Italy took her to lunch and he started hitting on the waitress. After Lunch she hit him and dragged him off.

"Come on!" Germany growled, "We have training to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Italy collapsed after trained. Germany sighed, sure he broke her heart on a daily baises but she was still too hard on him.

"Veee-" Italy breathed out, "I sure hope I have enough energy for my date tonight."

Date? Alright, Germany obviously didn't work him enough she sighed and tried to act indifferent.

"What's this one like?" She asked.

"She is very pretty! Her smile is like sunshine and she has long beautiful hair and a cute small figure."

Germany gritted her teeth. Was this moron doing this to her on purpose?

"Where are you taking her?"

"Ve- To a lovely italian restaurant, a walk on the beach and then we'll go shopping."

"Well go have fun then, don't let me stop you!"

"Really? Yay! Thank you Germany!"

Italy ran off and got changed while Germany sat in her room and started reading a book. She couldn't cry, not yet, she had to wait. Then that red haired moron came in wearing another of his flashy italian suits.

"Germany!" He called, "How does this look?"

So badly she wanted to tell him he looked fantastic but instead she said "Where are you going? A god damn wedding?"

Italy smiled.

"Grazie!" He yelled, "I didn't know I looked that good!"

Then he ran out. If only Germany was a normal girl, then she could go after him and beg him not to go, she could cry and he would think she was cute.

Germany started to cook when a woman with long silver hair let her self in.

"Hey Prussia." Germany sighed.

"Hey west, what's-" then Prussia noticed Germany's red eyes, "Have you been crying?"

"No! Of course not! I've been cutting onions!"

Prussia sighed.

"Germany," she said, "Why do you love him? He only hurts you."

"I know that, it's just that he's so cute and fun and energetic. He completes me but he deserves someone pretty."

Prussia grabbed Germany by the shoulders.

"You are beautiful!" Prussia exclaimed, "Not only that you're strong, smart and quite frankly the only one who could put up with that idiot."

Germany sighed then Prussia handed her a beer. The two drank until Germany passed out and Prussia had to put her to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Germany awoke with a throbbing head ache.

_Why do I drink?_ she wondered then Italy walked in _Oh right, him._

"Germany!" Italy called, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Germany snapped, "I'm drunk, that's all."

"Ve- Why do you drink? This always happens."

Germany felt tears well up in her eyes, this is why she hated drinking. She breathed, trying to calm herself but it didn't work, she ended up sobbing.

"The guy I like doesn't like me!" She sobbed out. Then she felt Italy hold her. What was going on? Didn't he like cute girls?

"This isn't like you Germany." Italy said

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You can cry if your heart hurts."

"Italy."

Germany cried in Italy's arms when she calmed down he held her across from him.

"Why doesn't this guy like you?" Italy asked.

"Why would he?" Germany replied curtly "He likes cute frail girls who wear pretty dresses and who have long hair."

"Ve- I think you're cute."

Germany blushed even harder.

"W-w-what?" She stammered

"Yeah." Italy said, "You're very cute. Your short hair suits you and I think you would look funny in a dress."

"You're mean."

Italy laughed and Germany smiled. Why couldn't they be like this more? Why did she have to always yell at him? Maybe if she acted like this normally, maybe she and him...

Without realizing what she was doing until too late, she kissed him. When she realized what she was doing she pulled back. Italy's face was bright red.

"I'm sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay Germany." Italy said, he kissed her forehead and she lost consciousness in his arms.

Germany awoke the next day with a pounding headache. Then she remembered her dream, she kissed Italy and he kissed her. She sighed, why did such a good dream have to end?


	4. Chapter 4

Germany headed down stairs as soon as she woke up. Japan was reading the newspaper, drinking his tea. Germany was glad he was recovering after being bombed by America.

"Ohio doitsan." he greated.

"Morning." she replied then she noticed some bags from clothing stores.

"How did these get here?" She asked.

"Italia kun brought them" Japan replied, "I guess he likes large women."

"No he doesn't. He likes small, cute women."

Germany couldn't help her curiosity so she rummaged through the bags. Sure enough, as Japan had said, all these clothes were made for muscular big breasted women, not the small frail things Italy liked. Well, it wouldn't hurt to dress like a girl this once, right? Germany grabbed a black spaghetti strap dress and changed in the bathroom. She admired herself in the mirror. Did she always look this good? She rummaged in the bag some more and found some gold and diamond jewlary, she put it on. Now she sparkled but it looked weird with her unfeminine face so she grabbed some of her sister's silver eyeshadow, mascara, red lipstick and blush and put it on. She looked dazzling.  
She was admirng herself when she heard a "Ve-"

She tried to run but Italy saw her.

"Germany," he muttered, she froze, ready for him to hate her. "I knew that stuff would look good on you."

What? Those clothes were for her?

"Danke." she said while blushing, "But when and why did you buy me clothes?"

"After you passed out last night. You said you weren't cute enough for the guy you liked so I bought you lots of pretty things!"

So that wasn't a dream? She...really... she screamed.

"Ve-" Italy said, "What's wrong Germany?"

"I-" Germany stuttered while blushing, "I...I...I kissed you!"

"Ve, you did. Do you regret it?"

"No! It's not that! I thought it was a dream!"

Germany looked up at Italy, he looked sad.

`` The guy you like is really lucky.`` he said then he walked back up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany watched Italy walk up the stairs in shock. What? WHAT?

"Wait!" She called.

Italy stopped then broke into a run. Germany ran after him, remembering why she never wore dresses. She tore open the door to Italy's room and found him packing his things.

"Ve-" he said sadly, "I'm sorry Germany, I have to go now."

Germany knew if she put on that tough uncaring front she'd loose Italy forever. It was worse of a thought then she could anticipate! Sure he was a royal pain in the ass wimp who broke her heart on a daily biases but she...she...She was in love with him!

"Why?" She demanded, "Where will you go?"

"I can stay with Romano and Spain."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

Germany's heart told her to tell Italy her feelings but she decided against it.

"Your training is here." she said, "It wouldn't make sense for you to leave!"

Italy smiled a sad smile as he gathered up his things.

"Good bye Germany." he said, "I'll still come train, I promise."

"No you won't! You don't even come to training when you're here!"

"Well now I have a reason to come."

"Why's that?"

"It will be the only way I can see the most beautiful girl in the world."

Germany froze in shock as Italy left. He meant her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world? What? What had she done?

"Italy!" She called after the car, "ITALY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Germany waited a full day. The pain still didn't go away. She didn't even train that day, she wasn't in the mood. Finally she called Spain and Romano's place and Romano picked up.

"Hello?" She asked suspiciously.

"Romano," Germany said, "Is Italy there?"

"Who is this?"

"Germany."

"Germany? GERMANY? You make my little brother cry and you want to talk to him?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see the hints until after he left."

"What are you stupido or something you potato loving bitch?"

Germany sighed. She never could tell why Romano never liked her.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Is that the best you can do for breaking Italy's heart?"

Then Romano hung up. Germany slunked, Romano was right. No! She couldn't think like that! She HAD to fix this! Germany called up the highest class Italian restaurant and got a reservation for two. Then she got into the shower. She washed her hair and shaved her legs as well as cleaned herself. She put on her sisters perfume and her finest red dress then she got into the car and drove to Romano's house.

Germany scouted the house before she made her move. The doors were out since Romano would intercept her at any of them so she went to the room Italy was staying in. He wasn't in the room so Germany just sat on the bed. She waited for an hour before Spain came in.

"You look nice Germany." he complimented.

"Danke." Germany replied "Where is Italy?"

"He went out to the beach."

"Danke."

Italy sat alone at the beach, watching all the happy couples as they passed by him. He sighed he loved Germany but he was too wimpy for her. He stood up and walked towards his sister's house when he was glomped by a girl who was piss drunk.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey." She said in a high pitched voice "You're a cutie, what's you're name?"

"Veneziano." Italy said, not telling her who he really was.

"Whyyyy don't chu come par TAY with me?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Cooomeee onnnnnn."

The girl started dragging Italy against his will. Italy was disgusted about how weak he was and in the middle of screaming for help he heard a gruff voice yell "HEY! HANDS OFF MY MAN!"

Italy and the girl turned towards the voice and saw Germany in a beautiful red silk dress.

"G-Germany?" He stuttered, "What are you doing?"

Germany turned to him. Beyond pissed off.

"Vaht do you think you're doing you idiot?!" She screamed, "Running away from home, what were you thinking?"

"I-I-I" he stuttered.

"You NOTHING! You were only out for a day and this happened! Can't you see I love you?"

"You what?"

Germany blushed.

"You heard me." she replied

"You said you loved me."

"Ja well...I do."

Italy kissed Germany.

"I love you to too Germany.

END


End file.
